


Spice Talk!

by ScribesGrimoire



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, Water on Canvas
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Water on Canvas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribesGrimoire/pseuds/ScribesGrimoire
Summary: Amy Murphy, radio host for Melbourne's hottest showSpice Talk!is ready to kick off her new segment. But not before answering a few questions of her own.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Spice Talk!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VivicaRoadkill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivicaRoadkill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Water on Canvas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187828) by [VivicaRoadkill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivicaRoadkill/pseuds/VivicaRoadkill). 



“No. Uh uh. Absolutely not.” Amy slung her boots onto the control panel’s edge, the red neon of the radio station’s dash glowing in the room. She pursed her lips, shaking her head emphatically.

“I hear you, but you don’t really have a choice here. Your hands are tied.”  
  
Amy’s face soured as she tipped back the office chair. The ceiling fan spun above her with a small metallic click every few seconds. She counted to ten with the metallic metronome -- _tick tac tick tac_ \-- until her initial panic subsided.

“And this comes from corporate?” She whispered, continuing to watch the blades spin.  
  
Jack Donnelly, station manager, shrugged with half-hearted sympathy, his grin saying otherwise. “Straight from Susan.”

Amy clapped her chair forward. _Fucking Susan._ “But why?” She bit the inside of her lip. “This was never part of the pitch.” She could feel the heat rising against the inside of her collar, so she bit harder. Now was not the time for embarrassment. _Spice Talk!_ was her baby and she’d be damned if she let one interview stop the project before it even took off.

Jack shrugged again, waving a stack of papers in front of her. “My guess is that she wants your interviewees to feel more comfortable. Quid pro quo and all that. Answering the same questions you ask them will help alleviate their embarrassment. Make them feel more comfortable.”

“Tch.” Amy snapped her head indignantly. He had a valid point. But she knew there was more than that. Susan always had a _reason_ . After a moment she sighed and closed her eyes. _Tick tac tick tac tick tac._

“Jack, you know I like to keep a distance between me and my work persona.” The man nodded thoughtfully as he nibbled on his thumb nail. 

“I know. And normally I’d understand getting your knickers in a twist at the last minute change, but that’s how it is, Poppet.”

Amy ran her hands across her forearms. “I hate when you call me that,” she whispered beneath her breath. It’s not that she opposed the idea of answering the questions. The interview topics had been bouncing around in her brain for weeks. She just never expected to be the one to answer them _on air_ . But Jack had a point. Don’t dish out what you can’t eat yourself.   
  
“Alright,” she said finally, her face breaking into a grin. She dropped her hands to her sides, flexing them into fists. “Let’s do it.”

Jack smiled and winked. “I knew you’d come around.”

Amy laughed, the sound forced as she tried to keep her voice from shaking. “Let’s get this thing rolling, eh?”

*******

  
Amy fit the headphones over her ears and inhaled, her chest rising like a balloon. The studio smelled like eucalyptus and leather, a comforting blend of fresh tranquility and sophisticated charm. She loved the juxtaposition, the duality that existed in radio hosting. If she closed her eyes she could imagine it was like she was speaking with her friends. She imagined Laura cracking a joke as Vivi and El struggled to breathe through their laughter. It was in those moments, right before the _On Air_ sign flickered, when the lights dimmed and the static snaked into her headset, that Amy disappeared and Amy Murphy, radio host, was born. Her insecurities, her worries, they all faded into the subtle sounds of her microphone.   
  
But now, Amy was coming into her sanctuary and she wasn’t quite sure what would come of it.   
  
She opened her eyes slowly and watched Jack adjust the microphone. He tilted his head toward her subtly. _Ready?_

She nodded.  
  
 _Ready._

*******

“Good evening, mates! Amy Murphy here, ready to help drum up some excitement for your evening listening. It's a beautiful Friday night here in Melbourne and let me tell you, I’m ready for the weekend. But what’s a weekend without a little spice, eh? We’ve got a special treat for you tonight before we kick off our new series _Inside Melbourne - Spice Talk!_ Tonight we’re joined by none other than Jack Donnelly, a bit of a legend in the radio recording space. I could go into his resume, but I’m not sure the studio is big enough for him and his ego.” [winks] “For those of you just tuning in, next week we kick off our _Inside Melbourne - Spice Talk!_ Series, your go-to radio show for all the juicy details and well-kept secrets of Victoria’s hottest guys! This show will not hesitate to quench your thirst and curiosity with spicy questions no others dare ask.”

[pauses for a beat]  
  
“But all’s fair in love and war, so tonight I’ll be answering these questions myself! Here’s your chance to learn a little bit about yours truly.” [smiles] “A quid pro quo, I’ve been told. So here I am to hand it over to Jack Donnelly, folks. Thanks for joining us, Jack!”

**“Thanks so much, Amy. My ego and I are glad to be here.” [grins mischievously] “I have a question catalogue right in front of me that, hopefully, will make you blush. As always, answer to your own level of comfort and add as many details as you’d like. No judgment here. Are you ready, Poppet?”**

[smiles nervously] “Bring it on.”

**“We’ll get your stats and figures out of the way first. Any embarrassing middle names we should know of? Tell us your full name.”**

“Sorry to disappoint you, but my name’s pretty bland. Amy Catherine Murphy.”

**“Any nicknames?”**

“Not particularly. A bit difficult to shorten a name that’s already only three letters. I’ve had a few call me “Ams” before. I do have this boss though that loves to needle me and call me Poppet.”

[tilts head] 

**[clears throat] “Alright, alright. Point taken. Let's keep this train rolling. Your birthday and age.”**

“May 29th. I'm 26.”

**“Zodiac sign?”**

[sighs] “Gemini I’m afraid, though I try not to ascribe to it too much.”

**“Why’s that?”**

“A lot of people read Geminis as two-faced, which has a terrible connotation, Charismatic but also detached and deceitful. And I hate that. That’s not how it works at all.” [waves hand dismissively] “There’s a duality there sure, but it doesn’t make people any less authentic.”

**“Hmm. Place of birth? Where’s home?”**

“Quite a bit of a loaded question there, eh? I was born in Newcastle, New South Wales. But Melbourne is my home now. I haven’t been to Newcastle in ages.”

**“Blood type?”**

“O+.”

**“Tell me your height!”**

“1,75m or about 5 foot 9 inches for all our American listeners.”

“ **Alright, tell me about your weight!”**

[leans toward microphone] “Now now, Jack. Don’t you know it’s not polite to ask a woman about her weight?”  
  
 **[covers up a laugh] “You’re not wrong, but paint us a picture, if you will?”**

“If I had to guess I’m around somewhere between 65 and 70kg.” [shrugs] “I honestly don’t really like the scale. I find that constantly measuring yourself against an arbitrary number does more harm than good. I eat healthily, my clothes fit well and I’m in good health. Why do I care otherwise?”

**“Well put. And you do have quite a bit of muscle. Do you know your body type?”**

“Mesomorph? Is that the one in the middle? I’m not naturally thin, but I can build muscle pretty easily. It’s why I practice yoga in addition to lifting weights.”  
  
 **“Yoga huh?” [wiggles eyebrows suggestively]** . **“I guess that makes you pretty, uh, flexible, then, huh?”**   
  
“Don’t get any ideas, Jack. I don’t need your husband calling to scold me.”

**“Quite right. Shoe size?”**

“Depends on the shoe, but a 41 or 42. I tend to size up for runners.”

**“Left- or right-handed?”**

“Righty.”

**“Alright, let's go to the 'Favourites' category. I’m going to fire these off pretty quickly so say what comes to your mind first. Favourite hot beverage?”**

“Coffee.”

**“Oh, you really didn’t waste any time answering that one did you?”**

“Well, you told me you’d be sending them rapid-fire, right? And coffee is pretty much what keeps me a functioning human being.”

**“Any particular type?”**

“Of coffee? I’m not overly particular, but a vanilla latte is my default. It’s the perfect blend of sweet milk and bitter espresso. Especially when iced.”

**“Alcoholic and non-alcoholic drink?”**

“I try not to drink much because I don’t have much of a tolerance. I’ll have a glass of red wine during a celebration or to relax after a particularly taxing day, but I try to stick to water. I become uh, rather flirtatious when I’ve had more than one glass.” [runs hand over back of neck] 

**“Favourite dish?”**

“Do I lose points if I say caprese?”  
  
 **“I don’t particularly think anyone is keeping score. But it does feel a bit odd to admit your favorite dish is a salad.”**

“Oh, caprese on its own is delicious, especially with fresh basil. But have you ever tried a caprese pizza?” [gives a chef’s kiss] “Delicious.”

**“I guess that passes. Your favourite sweet?”**

“Ooof. Dark chocolate. Or milk chocolate with peanut butter.”

**“Savoury snack?”**

“I really enjoy avocado on toast.”

**“Alright, let's step away from the kitchen and continue with interests; here we go. Ready? Favourite music genre?”**

“Epicore if I’m studying, writing, or need to concentrate. Otherwise, I’m a fan of anything with a good beat.” [lays hand on chest] “Sometimes I like to turn the bass up on my music so I can feel it in my chest. It’s like my whole body is reacting to the sound. I love it and you can really lose yourself that way.”

**“A fitting answer for a radio host.”**

“I suppose it is, huh?”

**“Favourite book?”**

“Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass.”

**“Interesting. I’ve known you for years and never knew you were one for classics.”**

“Curiouser and curiouser.” 

**“Sometimes I really do feel like you’re two different people here, Amy! Are you sure you don’t fit your Gemini persona more than you think?”**

[scoff with mock indignation] “Oh, it’s no use now to pretend to be two people. Why, there’s hardly enough of me left to make one respectable person!”

**“...what?”**

[laughs] “It’s a quote from the book, Jack.”

**“I see. Well-spoken and well-read. Favourite movie and TV show?”**

“Now that one is a bit tougher. I enjoy television and movies that blend reality, fantasy, and action. Umbrella Academy was great, and I’ll rarely pass up the opportunity to watch Gladiator.”

[in unison] **“Are you not entertained?!”**

**“Your favourite colour?”**

“Teal. Or jade. Things in that general shade. It’s so tranquil and relaxing.”

**“Your favourite clothing style?”**

“Relaxed. Casual. I suppose I haven’t put too much thought into it. But I know that I want to feel comfortable. Jeans, a tank and a long sweater are my tried and true.”  
  
 **“Seems a bit on the tame side, doesn’t it? Are you telling me you don’t like to get dressed up every now and then?”**

“Oh, I’m not saying that at all. I love an eclectic piece of clothing, but it’s pointless to wear it if you don’t dress with the confidence to pull it off. I love a gown or jumpsuit with a low-cut back, but if it’s not comfortable, the discomfort will steal more attention than the fashion.”

**“Make sense! What do you do in your free time? Any special interests?**

“Christ, too many to count. There aren’t enough hours in the day, unfortunately. Photography, yoga. I’m a voracious reader and am working on my own novel. But I’ve also been known to dabble in a video game when the mood is right.”

**“Video games? What’s your poison?”**

“Ah, I do love a good RPG for the storytelling aspect. But there’s something cathartic about a good arcade fighting game. It’s difficult to find people that will play against me, though.”  
  
 **“A cute gamer girl? I thought that was all the rage now and you’d have suitors lined up at the door.”**

[forced laugh] “You’d think, right? But few people can handle being pummeled in Tekken by Ling Xiaoyu’s Storming Flower or Nut Cracker combos.” 

**[flinches then snorts sarcastically] “I can’t imagine why. Are you a dog or a cat person?**

“A cat person, mostly, though I’d really like to get a dog. I just don’t think it would be fair of me to get one with my current schedule. I’d really need someone else to help me take care of one.” 

**“If you could be a bird, which one would you choose and why?”**

“A parrot.”

**“...a parrot?”**

“Jack, you’re starting to sound a bit like one yourself.” 

**[groans audibly] “I walked right into that one.”**

“You did, but I set you up for it. But in all seriousness, I’ve always loved peacocks and their feathers. Sometimes nature really outdoes itself.”

**“Favourite season?”**

“I think it’s a tie between spring and autumn, but both for similar reasons. The spring is all about rebirth, but autumn…” [stops and tilts head thoughtfully] “Autumn shows us how beautiful it can be to let things go.”

 **“Well Amy, we certainly appreciate your candor. Thank you so much! Let's now go to the more private and spicy questions. Are you ready?”** **[winks]**

“Let’s go!”

**“Let's get to know you better! How would you describe your personality?”**

“An extroverted introvert.”

**“How does that work exactly?”**

“I enjoy people and being sociable, but only once I’ve managed to warm up to the room. I’d much prefer an intimate gathering of friends than a blowout banger. Large crowds, parties, gatherings? They can really take a toll on your energy. So after big events, I like to relax at home to recharge.”

**“How does that work with your job? Don’t you have to be pretty extroverted to be a radio host?”**

“Way to call me out! You’re right, there is quite a bit of extroverted energy needed, huh? I think I find balance in that I love learning about people and hearing their stories. Plus it doesn’t hurt to hide behind a microphone. I’d never be able to do this job if people could see me face to face every day!”

**“I don’t think you give yourself enough credit! What do you think, what's your overall best trait?”**

“I'd like to think that I’m thoughtful. I really try to be considerate about others’ feelings. I guess that comes from being an empath.”

**“A what?”**

“An empath.” [clicks tongue then presses the side of cheek] “I guess an easy way to explain it is that you can read the room. My intuition, especially about people, is pretty spot on. I have a hard time _not_ caring.”

**“And this is your best trait? It sounds like that’s more a burden, doesn’t it?”**

“It’s not always easy, but I could never think of caring for people as a burden. If nothing else, I think this world could do with a bit more love and understanding, eh?”

**“I guess you’ve got me there. What about the worst trait?”**

“I suffer from a wicked case of imposter syndrome.”

**[nods knowingly] “What do you think is most people's first impression of you?”**

“I don’t know. I’ve been told that I can be intimidating, which just absolutely shocks me. I think it depends on when you catch me. My face is a pretty open book, so you’ll be able to tell my emotional state immediately. I’ve been told I have a mean resting bitch face, but honestly, I’m more awkward than intimidating. I just don’t know how to turn off my face.”

**“What are you good at?**

“Uh, I’m a creative problem solver and a good listener. I’m also really great at making things awkward. I’m also pretty good in the kitchen.” [pauses] “Leave the ‘women belong in the kitchen’ jokes at the door.”

**“What is it you're bad at?”**

“Oh, where to begin. I _never_ read or follow directions, which is a real detriment when trying to assemble furniture, let me tell you. I don’t know when to ask for help and try to take everything on myself. I tell _terrible_ puns, assuming I can even remember the punchline. I lose track of time because I get caught up in my own head, so I’m always late. I also never sleep when I should…”

**“Whoa there, you’re also a bit hard on yourself aren’t you?”**

“Oh yeah, I guess so. Maybe add that one to the list, too.”

**“Well, what’s something that would brighten your day?”**

“Coffee. Oh, or a good book. Or a walk around the Royal Botanic Gardens.”

**“What could ruin your day or your mood instantly?”**

“Running out of coffee.” 

**[face sours]**

“Okay okay. I also have little to no patience for manipulative, know-it-all assholes. So running into them or having to deal with them will run me thin.”

**“What was the best thing that happened this year?”**

“Launching this radio segment.”

**“What's the worst thing that happened this year?”**

“I sprained my wrist a while back. I couldn’t practice yoga for a few months. It was torture.”

**“I can imagine! Moving on to your romantic preferences, which character traits are you most attracted to?”**

“Personality wise, I need to be with someone that’s charismatic and loyal. Someone that can make me laugh. But most importantly I just want to be with someone that isn’t afraid to be authentic and sensitive.”

**“Sounds like you’re a bit of a hopeless romantic.”**

“Yeah, I am. I know that paints a pretty strong stereotype, but I can’t help it. I desperately want to connect with a person on a soulful level, not just a physical one.”

**“What about the turn-offs?”**

“Arrogant, manipulative assholes can sit on it and twist.” [wrinkles nose] “Sorry, but I don’t have time to play mind games with people. It’s exhausting. Either you are or you aren’t.”

**“Okay, it's all about the physical appearance of potential partners now — do you have a type?”**

“I won’t lie, I find a well-toned physique incredibly attractive. But it’s not all about the muscles. It’s the time and dedication that goes into building that physique -- that really shows that a person cares about their health. It shows they’re dedicated to their goals. Past that, well, I tend to gravitate towards those taller than me with broad shoulders and a toned back. But if we’re being honest, Jack, none of that matters if they don’t have kind eyes.”

**“Kind eyes? Being a bit enigmatic, so we’ll let our listeners try to figure that one out. What kind of clothing style makes you weak?”**

“Dress in confidence. I love a man in dark-wash jeans, fitted tee, and blazer. But I’m equally attracted to the sweatpants and bed-head look if he can wear the swagger that goes with it.”

**“What do you check out first?”**

“The eyes. And their lips. Both need to smile.” [blushes and looks into lap]

**“Which body part is your weak spot?”**

“After the eyes? Hmmm. I know it’s a bit hyper-specific, but if someone has those back dimples.” [motions to own back] “Those take my breath away.”

 **“Alright, let's head over to the spicy section! If you're uncomfortable with a question, we'll simply skip it. Would you tell us your sexual orientation?** ”

“I’m heterosexual, though that doesn’t have to apply to my partner to be attractive to me. I don’t care if my partner is attracted to multiple genders as long as while we’re together they’re attracted to _me._ I mean, we can all agree that gender doesn’t define if someone’s attractive or not, right?”

  
**“Right you are. Would you reveal what role you prefer when you share your bedroom?”**

[blushes profusely] “I like my partners to be more dominant..”

**“Your relationship status?”**

“Single.” 

**[starts] “Still? Hasn’t it been like, three ye-- ”**

[cuts him off] “Yes, still.”

**“Sorry, that’s just a bit of a shock. You’re so personable.”**

[raises finger knowingly] “And I know my worth. No one should settle when their heart is involved.” 

**“How many relationships have you been in?”**

“Four.”

**“Who was your first crush?”**

“I’m not sure I can remember. But my mother likes to tell me what when I was younger I had a thing for the little boy across the street.”

**“Aww, a romantic from a young age, eh?”**

“I mean, I was three so I probably fell more in love with the fact that he had a playset in the back of his house.” [laughs]

**“Do you currently have a crush on someone?”**

“I can’t say anyone has particularly caught my interest. Yet.”

**“Your favourite part of your own body?”**

“My back. It’s my favorite thing to work at the gym.”

**“How many sex partners have you had?”**

[inhales sharply] “Five.”

**“Any one-night-stands?”**

“One. It was never supposed to happen in the first place, so I never let it progress past where it did.”   
  
**[Looks concerned] “Oh?”**

[remains quiet]

**“Alright. Moving on. Do you prefer sticking to one-on-one action or are threesomes and such your thing?”**

“I’ve got to admit, I can be a bit of a jealous lover and don’t like to share. One-on-one for me.”

**“Is size important?”**

“To an extent. But it’s all about girth, not length.” [pauses and blushes again] “And knowing how to use it.”

**[clears throat] “Favourite position?”**

“Spooning. Or from behind. But uh, I’m up for experimenting.”

**“Experimenting? So any BDSM experiences?”**

“Nope. Most of my past relationships have been pretty vanilla. But I’m certainly up for some experimentation.”

**“Hmm. What turns you on?”**

“For me, it’s never the big gestures, but the little ones. Taking my hand as we’re walking, brushing the hair out of my eyes. A kiss on the forehead. Slow dancing in the living room. A text in the middle of the day to say I love you.”

**“None of those are very sexual, are they though?”**

[grins] “You didn’t say it had to be sexual. But knowing that you’re loved and appreciated? What can be more attractive than that?” [winks]

**“Well, you’ve got me there. What do you like to do in order to bring your partner pleasure?”**

[clears throat] “Go to the hilt.” [winks]

**“To the h---” [stops and coughs] “Well then. Alright.” [Adjusts himself in seat]. Well, before we head on to the last question of this interview, we have a few questions submitted by our listeners! Amy has never heard these questions before so what you’re about to hear is totally unscripted! Are you ready?”**

[inhales sharply and bites lip]

“I'm in this far already, do I have a choice? [blushes and laughs nervously].

**“Alright, as always, if something is too personal, feel free to pass. But for the sake of our listeners, please don’t hold back!**

**“Do you believe in fate or destiny?”**

“No, I don’t. I believe everyone has free will and is a collection of their own choices.”

**“What’s better, making out or cuddling?”**

“Cuddling, hands down. You can make out with anyone, but cuddling implies a level of intimacy and comfort.”

**“No matter how busy your day is, what do you always make time for?”**

“I make my bed every single morning, even if I’m running late. It’s a mental thing. Not only does it force me to get up and stay up, but even if everything else goes wrong that day, at least I can come home to one thing that isn’t chaos.”

**“Interesting. I’ve heard there’s something to that. Can’t say I can be bothered with that habit myself, though. Alright, do you cover your eyes when you watch scary movies?”**

“Absolutely. I’m nothing short of chicken shit when it comes to horror. I’ve had friends drag me through haunted houses before. I ended up burrowing in their back, sobbing the whole time. They seem to find it hysterical.” [blows air through bangs]

**“Did your parents ever give you the sex talk or did you have to figure it out on your own.”**

[Laughs] “I was a bit of a late bloomer in the romance department, so I figured it out for the most part on my own. I never even had my first kiss until I was 18.” [looks down] “My mother’s advice to me when I left for school was ‘have fun, study hard and I’m too young to be a grandmother.’”  
  
 **“Oh wow. Doesn’t hold back much does she?”**

[laughs awkwardly]

**“How do you best perceive being loved by someone else?”**

“You mean like my love language? I’m definitely a quality time and physical touch person.”

**“What’s one lesson you learned from a previous relationship.”**

[pauses]

**“Anything?”**

“...I think the biggest thing in a relationship is not to lose sight of who you are. A partner should complement you and help you grow into a better version of yourself. They shouldn’t try to change you. That can get toxic quickly.”

**“Hickeys, yes or no.”**

“I’m not opposed to getting them.” [lowers voice] “Or giving them.”

**“On a scale of 1-10, where would you rate your sexual appetite?”**

“Uh, probably a 6? Ish?” [tilts head]. “Definitely important, but I’d be equally happy snuggled up on the couch. Intimacy isn’t always about sex.”

**“Makes sense. So, just how vocal are you in bed?”**

[visibly shrinks in embarrassment] “Man, these listeners don’t really hold back do they?” [places hands on cheeks] “I..uh…” [pauses and looks around the studio] “I’ve been told to keep my voice down more than once. But I’m not a screamer.”  
  
 **“So no need to invest in soundproofing is what I’m hearing, eh?”**

[visibly turns red]

**“Where on your body is your favorite place to be touched?”**

[squeaks slightly then clears throat] “Uh, probably my neck or the small of my back.”

**“Quickie or a marathon?”**

[audibly exhales] “Jesus. Well, I think there’s a time and a place for both, honestly.”

**“So no preference?”**

“I didn’t say that. But I will say that either way, it’s important that um, everyone’s needs are met.”

**[laughs]**

**“Can you describe your favorite kiss?”**

[takes a deep breath] “The first kiss.”

**“I’m sorry, what? Did you say the first kiss? I’m not sure that’s what the question was aski--”**

“The first kiss. The one that’s filled with so much promise and excitement. The one where you feel it through your whole body as soon as your lips touch. Like there's a fire in your bones and electricity in your skin. Like every part of you is alive again.”

**[pauses] “You really are a hopeless romantic huh?”**

[laughs] “Guilty as charged.”

**“Well, let’s end on something sweet then. Do you believe in love at first sight?”**

[sighs and stares at the ceiling] “No. Not really. Love is something that develops, like trust. It’s intricate and delicate, with layers and nuances built in. It takes time. But I do think you can be attracted to a person at first sight. I totally believe in that spark. So maybe lust at first sight?” 

**“Fantastic! Well, it seems we’ve run out of time, so we’ll have to leave it here for now! Amy, would like you to say a few things?”**

“Well, that was brutal but I appreciate the safe space and lack of judgment! Do tell your husband I apologize for putting you in such an awkward position.” [giggles] “Alright, dear listeners, consider this your teaser of what’s to come from more Inside _Melbourne - Spice Talk!_ We hope you also had an amazing evening -- I know it’s one I won’t forget!

Have a great night and a wonderful weekend, beautiful people. See you around!

My name is Amy Murphy — and now, I'm out of here!”

***

Amy sighed as she slid the headphones from her ears. 

“Well that was illuminating,” Jack crooned from across the room. “How’re you doing over there?” He walked toward her, rubbing the gray at his temples as a headache threatened to settle behind his eyes. “Sorry about those last few questions. Susan all but demanded we throw in a few to try and get a candid response. And what the boss wants...”

Amy snorted. “She gets. Of course,” she growled. She stood, brushing the wrinkles from her lap. “I’m gonna run to the restroom.” Amy waved Jack away before he had a chance to continue.

The fluorescent lights in the bathroom flickered slightly as Amy kicked the faucet on, letting the cool water fill the basin before splashing it across her face and neck. She could still feel the heat radiating in her cheeks and the burning against the tips of her ears. “Three years and you’d think I’d be a bit less embarrassed by this stuff,” she mused to her reflection. She tried to smile.

The door creaked open as Susan Jones walked into the room, her Louboutin heels clacking against tiles. She stopped as Amy stood, a venomous grin painted across the executive’s lips. 

“That was quite the performance,” she snapped. Continuing to smile, Susan leaned against the sink, pulling a tube of lipstick from her clutch. Slowly she applied the color to her lips, a bold red like that of fresh blood. Instantly Amy’s embarrassment subsided, replaced by a cold revulsion. “I see you held your own, all the same.”

Amy fought the anger in her gut. “What do you want?” she snarled, crossing her arms impatiently. Protectively.

“Oh why nothing, darling. I just wanted to congratulate you on the start of your new show. I admit I had my doubts, but that was quite... _illuminating._ Wasn’t quite sure how it would play out to our demographic.” She turned and smiled, snapping the tube closed and slipping it back into the folds of her Hermès . “I can never tell what’s actually in nowadays, you know, with the women, gays and theys.” Amy snorted, her face contorting into visible disgust.   
  
“Get out of here, Susan.”

Susan clicked her teeth. “Now now, that’s no way to speak to someone that signs your paychecks, is it?” She leaned in close, tucking a strand of hair behind Amy’s ear. “Honestly, child. What will people think?” Amy recoiled and Susan laughed. 

“Come now, don’t be embarrassed. You’ve always been so easy to rile up,” she crooned, picking an imaginary piece of lint from Amy’s shoulder and flicking it away dramatically. “Celebrate your win. I honestly didn’t think you’d do it, the interview.” She inclined her head slightly, resting her hand leisurely on her hip. “But I’m grateful for your little demonstration. Now that we see how it will run, I’ll be sure to tell the board to keep the funding for your little project.” Amy inhaled sharply. She knew Susan could read her emotions, no matter how hard she tried to conceal them. Susan sighed as she shrugged, making her way towards the door.

“Honestly, Amy.” She paused as her hand hovered above the handle. Turning, she smiled again. “Don’t forget dinner is Sunday at 8 pm. Don’t be late or it will break your poor father’s heart.” She waved emphatically behind her as she left. “Ciao!”

Amy waited a moment, letting the dry hum of the lighting fill the silence, before leaning over the sink and dry heaving.

**Author's Note:**

> This interview mirrors interviews created by VivicaRoadkill for her OC characters. Please give their original work a read and support their efforts!


End file.
